Hetalia Talk show 2
by Snow Tempest
Summary: We are back with another silly talk show with my OCs for another round; this time with the Italy brothers! Enjoy!


"Welcome my minions, to… THE HETALIA FAMILY TALK SHOW PART TWO!... I love my job! MwAhAhAhHAAAHhAAhhHAHAh!" Bubbles manically laughed. The Aerican Empire came out from behind her.

"Today we have…Italy, Romano, Ancient Rome, and another special guest!" Zelda exclaimed loudly into the microphone.

"Is it Prussia?" Hell inquired.

"No, but… It might be… Lollipop, Lollipop, ooh lolly lolly, lollipop!" Bubbles sang losing focus.

"Well, let's bring them out, shall we?" Aerica asked. Italy, Romano, and Ancient Rome walked onto the stage.

"Shall we start with our mystery guest?" Zelda asked the audience. In a puff of smoke, Holy Rome appeared on the stage next to Bubbles, wearing that very same ugly Hawaiian shirt.

"Please welcome…Holy Rome…again…in that stupid shirt…BUBBLES!" Aerica slumped into a chair, face-palming. Bubbles, however, was too busy nomming on a cupcake to care.

"So, Holy Rome, why are you here?" Zelda inquired.

"Well…" he began, "I wanted to see Italy, but I can see she's not here." Bubbles laughed, spewing her cupcake on Romano, and snorting some icing up her nose.

"Ve~ Is that a-you, Holy Rome?" Italy tackle-glomped the German. "I've been waiting for so long to a-see you!"

"W-wahh!?" Holy Rome stammered, surprised.

"How have you been, Holy Rome?" Italy asked, sitting up.

"You a-are a b-boy?! Or do you just LOOK like a boy?!" Holy Rome slapped himself across the face, trying to wake himself up.

"I hate to break it to you, but you are completely awake and sane!" Bubbles chuckled. Italy hung his head.

"I thought you knew," he said sadly.

"GAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!" Ancient Rome, Hell, and Aerica chorused. Italy started crying,  
"I was never like that!"

"Fie! Fie on all of you, except Romano! I can vouch for him because I have been in his mind on occasion and it is a very nice place! Thank you very much!" LaLa Land screamed at the accusers. Hell grinned wickedly.

"Speaking of Romano…" she tugged the southern Italian's curl. "I've always wanted to do that." Bubbles ran over to Hell, judo flipped her halfway across the stage and dropped Austria's piano on her _again_.

"Aww, jealous?" Hell taunted from underneath the piano. I response, Bubbles dropped a T-rex on top of the piano, then she TP-ed the entire thing.

"Well, I think it's time for the big reveal! The research has been done! Italy, Romano, you are not, in fact, brothers!" Aerica announced.

"WHAT?!" Romano screamed in high falsetto.

"LaLa Land, will you explain?" Zelda asked. "I mean, you did the research and all."

"Fine… Ancient Rome is your Grandfather and he had four kids (plus one more), they each married one of their siblings and had you two… blah blah blah… why is a dinosaur even here?!"

"Bubbles… _you_ were the one to beam it here!" Zelda huffed.

"Oh right, okay, so you two are actually cousins. Thank you, thank you. It wasn't even that good." Bubbles finished.

"Bubbles, you better get the damn piano off me, or I will lock you in a dark room with France!" Hell threatened. LaLa Land seemed unaffected by this,

"That is an empty threat, ton vache, parceque I am dreams! I visit every one of you at night when you are sleeping! I'm always watching! By the way, that's how Finland knows when you're sleeping or awake." She grinned and looked slightly creepy as she sent a death stare to the piano.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Hell snarled from under the piano.

"I can simply summon a crowbar, knock him out, and slip into his dreams and kill him over and over and over again." LaLa Land smiled happily at the thought of doing this to Hell.

Suddenly a burst of red fire blasted the piano to ash. "Well, too bad. I enter dreams too, you know," Hell said, holding balls of fire in her hands.

"Who's dreams, exactly?" LaLa Land asked in a warning tone.

"France's and Prussia's especially. Sometimes Russia's. I give out quite a few nightmares, I might add," Hell replied. LaLa Land's eyes widened,

"Oh, well then," She said breaking out into a huge grin, "That's wonderful! Let's have some tea tomorrow, okay?"

"I love the dreams I give to those three. Russia's are my favorite. Latvia just…wow…half of the time I'm like 'Self, you're so creative'," Hell smirked. "And France...half of them involve England in a dress, and it looks amazing." Bubbles smiled brightly and giggles sweetly,

"Go to yourself, you ******* *****. Learn something, don't mess with my job. You will pay; mm-kay?" Romano stared in awe at the girl of his dreams as she turned to the audience.

"You don't remember anything but us telling you about the Italy brothers not even being brothers." The people swayed in their seats, forgetting what just happened on the stage.

"So, yes. The Italy brothers are actually cousins!" Aerica crawled out from under a table.

"PASTAAAAAAA!" Italy added. And Pasta and Tomatoes rained from the ceiling and onto the stage.

"That was random…" Aerica mumbled. An elephant trumpeted and walked on the stage behind her. It then picked Ancient Rome with its trunk and ran off with him.

"Aw! Wait for me!" Hell cried. "Ah, screw it," she walked over to Romano. "You know, it's been said that in Heaven, the lovers are Italian. I'll never go to Heaven, but can I still have you?" A huge tub full of bat guano/horse muck/dog poo rained on top of her then the floor beneath her gave way and she fell into a pool of bloodthirsty piranhas. Then the water was electrocuted, then toxic waste was dropped into the seething water along with a boa constrictor. Hell stepped out somehow looking better than before.

"How did you know? Toxic waste works wonders on hair!" Bubbles cursed and a duck suit appeared on Hell.

"And it won't come off! Not for a year! No matter how much you tug, rip, tear at it, it will stay on! MWAHAHAHAHA! Take that you *****!" LaLa Land smirked in triumph.

"If _I_ try. Italy, can you help?" Hell asked in her sweetest voice. Bubbles started to cry,

"No, Italy! Please don't! It's what she deserves!" Bubbles sobbed into her hands.

"That's all the time we have today, folks! Next week, our special guests will be the North America brothers!" Aerica announced, cutting the lights. "Now, I have some work to do, and by work I mean video games."

"Uh, Zelda…" LaLa Land squeaked, "You just cut the lights and we have Hell in a duck suit…uh!"


End file.
